


Sunset

by acciothirteen



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/pseuds/acciothirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kissed, the sun setting in front of them, kind of like those romcoms that Thomas would catch Miro watch from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

"I miss you."

 

A billion things goes through Thomas' head as he ran up to meet Miro. The first was the memory of their first kiss. The last was the memory of him closing the door. And he stopped dead in his track.

They were facing each other now, barely a step away from one another.

Miro looks like shit. His eyes were dark and tired, there are circles under his eyes, he's pale, and he looked thinner. He's still the most beautiful man that Thomas has ever seen.

Neither say a word.

But they both know that words weren't needed.

So instead, Miro took a step and closed the gap between them. He kissed Thomas, his apologies were evident in the soft touches of his tongue.

Thomas doesn't move. He didn't kiss back. But he doesn't push Miro away either.

They eventually stop to catch their breath. And that's when Thomas realized.

Miro was crying.

Thomas instinctively reached out to him, and Miro immediately leaned in to the touch. He rested his head on Thomas' shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Miro whispers, over and over again. Thomas hold him tighter. "It's okay. I'm okay," he said. He kissed the top of the other man's head. "We'll get through it."

They stayed like that for a while. When they break apart, they took the coffee that Miro brought and walked together to Thomas' flat, hand in hand.

They spend the next few hours making up for loss time, Miro apologizing every now and then, and Thomas would shut him up with a kiss.

After a long, long cold shower (together, Miro wouldn't leave him alone so the cold shower itself isn't really that effective), Thomas decided that they should go out to get some fresh air, so they went back to the park. They wen't back to the bench and sat, leaning into each other.

"I love you."

"I know."

"And?"

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

"What the-- _Thomas_."

"Kidding, _Opa_. I love you too."

They kissed, the sun setting in front of them, kind of like those romcoms that Thomas would catch Miro watch from time to time.

The I-love-yous are spoken again and again, this time without words, it's whispered in every little flick of the tongue and each soft touches of their lips. They broke apart eventually. Athletes have a very very healthy set pair of lungs, apparently. Thomas rest his head on the crook of Miro's head.

And he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> so yay they're happy again. you're welcome.  
> and thank you for reading this series-- i guess it's a series now.  
> any ideas to what i should name it?
> 
> taylor swift dropped a new single and it's so damn catchy and for some reason it kinda makes me wanna do a college!au.  
> should i?
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :D


End file.
